


All to Myself

by zeropercent (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/zeropercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU. <i>In which Jared and Jensen are roommates in college and they have a lot of sex. And Jared loves Jensen’s stupid glasses.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Translated to Chinese by nikolaschika [here](http://nikolaschika.byethost18.com/?p=449)!

Jared puts down his backpack, checking the time (Nine o’clock sharp) before looking over at Jensen’s sleeping body and smiling. He strips down to his boxers, crawling into Jensen’s tiny twin-sized bed and cuddling up against him. Jensen stirs and mumbles, “Jared?” Jared hums and slides his hands under the hem of his shirt, feeling his sleep-warm skin. Jensen arches up into his touch, turning his head and kissing him for a moment.

“Class ran late.” Jared nips at the back of his neck, reaching down to lace their fingers together. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

Jensen turns around and presses his face against Jared’s chest, hugging him as if he’s his teddy bear and shutting his eyes.

X

Jensen fumbles around, looking for his belt when Jared shoves a hand down his pants. He squeaks, which should be totally embarrassing but it’s not since, hello, it’s Jared, the nerdy Sasquatch he’s known since fifth grade. “Jared!”

“Hmm?”

“Jared we’re—”

“Gonna be late? Yeah right, it’s early as fuck. Gonna miss breakfast? I’ll buy you something from the bakery across the street before you have to go to class. Anything else?” Jared closes his hand around Jensen’s dick, stroking him to hardness. He stumbles back until he’s sitting on the bed with Jensen in his lap, “Hm, Jen? Anything else?”

Jensen moves to straddle him, “No, nothing else.” He buries his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, bucking his hips up into his fist. Jared rubs his thumb against the slit, causing precome to leak.

“Jesus fuck, Jensen.”

Jensen whimpers and rolls his hips, wrapping his arms tightly around Jared. He twirls his fingers in Jared’s hair, pulling his head back to suck on his neck. Jensen mumbles, “Gonna mark you up. So all those stupid frat boys that try to recruit you know you’re _mine_.” He doesn’t stop until Jared’s neck is red, hickeys blooming on his tan skin. Jensen grinds down against Jared, feeling his cock through his jeans. “C’mon, Jared. Yeah.”

Jared twists his wrist and Jensen gasps, coming over his fist.

Jensen pushes him so his back is flat on the bed, and he makes circular movements with his hips, pushing Jared closer to the edge. Jared claws at the mattress, coming in his pants. Jensen collapses on top of him, laughing against his neck. Jared laughs, too, “Fuck. It’s like we’re in high school again.”

“Freshman in high school, freshman in college. You haven’t changed, dude.”

Jared smacks Jensen’s ass and scoffs, “Bitch. By the way, your belt’s in my underwear drawer.”

Jensen stands, adjusting his glasses as he pulls his pants back up, grabbing his belt and grinning at Jared. “I believe you said you’d buy me something from the bakery.”

Jared nods, “I believe I did,” getting up and kicking his penology book under the bed. He changes his jeans, grabbing his wallet as well as Jensen’s hand when they walk out.

X

The following Saturday, Jared takes Jensen out to eat at a fancy restaurant. He even holds the door open for him. He’s a fucking gentleman, god dammit.

Jensen just smirks, pushing his glasses up his nose and asking, “Hoping to get laid tonight?”

“It depends. Is it working?”

“Definitely.” He fixes Jared’s tie and kisses his cheek. He jokingly says, “You’re lucky I put out on the first date.”

Jared laughs loudly, “You spread your legs for every guy who holds the door open for you?”

“Just you.”

Jared grins and asks for a table for two, squeezing Jensen’s hand.

X

“Okay, yeah, it fucking worked. _Shit_.”

Jared keeps rutting against Jensen, holding him up against the wall. Jensen’s legs are wrapped tightly around his waist, his heels digging into his back.

“You look so good in this stupid, motherfucking tie.” He throws the tie to the floor, “Fuck you for looking so amazing.”

“I love your stupid glasses.” Jared kisses his jaw, “Fuck you for making me want to spend all of my money.”

Jensen chuckles and starts unbuttoning Jared’s shirt, noticing the sweat forming on his neck. He mouths at his collarbone, all of his breath rushing out of his lungs when Jared throws him onto the bed.

Jared removes his shirt and crawls over Jensen, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Jared feels like it takes forever for both of them to get rid of their clothes, when in reality it’s only about two minutes. They pull the covers over themselves, trying to block out the cold air.

Jared licks at Jensen’s nipple, feeling long fingers find their way to his hair. Jensen makes a low noise, his cock rubbing up against Jared’s belly. Jensen reaches over and pulls the lube out from under the mattress, tossing it at Jared.

Jared pops open the cap and coats his fingers, gently slipping one into Jensen. Jensen’s curse gets drawn out into a moan when Jared presses their lips together and adds another finger.

And this, this is just one of the things Jensen loves about Jared. How he can always turn Jensen into a puddle of goo by simply kissing him, his soft lips taking control. Jensen feels Jared smile against his mouth and he flicks his tongue out, sliding it over Jared’s lower lip.

Jared’s nose keeps knocking into his glasses and Jensen just grins like a fool, loving the giant klutz that is his boyfriend.

And then Jared’s pushing into him and Jensen goes from _I love you, you huge dork_ to _holy shit fuck me harder_.

He arches his back and Jared starts a rhythm, somehow keeping the covers over both of them. And Jensen feels warm. Warm and turned on and perfect. Like he’s on top of the world. He fists his hands in Jared’s hair, “ _Jared_.”

Jared just grabs Jensen’s cock, rubbing the slit the way Jensen likes it. He hits Jensen’s prostate, earning a loud groan. Jared laughs, “Jesus Christ. You’re gonna wake everyone up.”

“Yeah well fuck you and your god damn dick.”

Jared muffles his giggles against Jensen’s neck, feeling Jensen’s body tense up the way it does when he’s close. He keeps pumping Jensen’s cock and before he knows it, there’s come splattering onto his belly. He keeps stroking Jensen through his orgasm until he’s whimpering and over-sensitive.

Jared keeps up his pace and Jensen runs his hands over his arms, “Yeah c’mon.” Jared comes at the sound of Jensen’s gruff voice, hanging his head and panting against Jensen’s chest.

He moves and Jensen cuddles up to him, removing his glasses and putting them on the nightstand before throwing a leg over his waist.

X

Jensen has this really bad habit of texting in class. He’s been doing it since he was in middle school, and now, with Jared, his phone bill has definitely gone up. It’s only a little ridiculous that he can’t not text in class. He’s an adult, for Christ’s sake.

“Mr. Ackles, if you don’t put that phone away I will confiscate it.”

“Sorry.” He shoves his phone into his pocket and picks up his pencil, fixing his glasses and looking down at his blank piece of paper. Fuck, he should have taken notes.

X

Jared’s lying on his bed when Jensen gets back to the dorm. He glares at Jared and throws his backpack to the floor.

“What?”

Jensen grabs Jared by the collar of his ugly, paisley button down shirt and crushes their lips together. He groans, “You stupid cocksucker.”

“Hm? What did I do this time?”

“You are a fucking distraction and I can never get anything done.”

Jared just pulls Jensen down, “Well, you could turn off your phone.” If looks could kill, Jared would be dead twenty times over. “Or I could just eat you out right now and make you forget why you’re mad.”

Needless to say, Jensen ends up forgetting.

X

Jensen doesn’t know how Jared’s passing. He never sees him do anything! So he’s gonna put Jared to good use. “Jared?”

“Hm?”

“Come to the library with me. Please?”

Jared closes his comic book and gets up, following Jensen out of the room. “You know, everyone hates Spiderman. I think he’s my favorite.”

“Mhm. Can you go find me a physiology book?”

Jared nods and comes back seconds later with a stack of books, almost none of them related to physiology.

“I said one!” The librarian shushes him and Jensen apologizes.

Jared shrugs and grabs a random book about anatomy. “Heh. He has a small dick.”

Jared ends up getting them both kicked out of the library.

X

Jensen’s on the verge of sleep, comfortable with Jared pressed against his back when he hears, “Jensen?” He doesn’t bother moving in the dark, just squeezes Jared’s hand in response. “You love me, right?”

Jensen does move at that, looking at Jared with a bewildered expression, “Of course I do, why?”

“I just—I thought you were mad at me.”

Jensen shakes his head and buries his face in the crook of Jared’s neck, “I’m not mad, you giant dork. Not mad at all.”

X

Chad comes over a few days later with a pack of cards and two six packs of beer.

Jensen looks up from his book and frowns and Jared glances back at him before whispering something to Chad and shutting the door.

“Why didn’t you let him in?”

Jared bites his lip, “I didn’t want to interrupt your studying. Plus, you look cute just sitting there in your underwear and stupid glasses.”

Jensen smiles and goes back to studying for his exam. A few minutes later, he says, “You know, I think it’s time for a break.”

Jared tackles Jensen and shoves his book off of his lap. “Sounds like a great plan.”

Jensen’s pajama pants ride low on his hips and Jared’s mouth waters at the sight of the head of his cock poking out over the waistband. He takes Jensen’s dick into his mouth, sucking him off sloppily.

Jensen runs his hands through Jared’s hair, thrusting his hips up. “Could never be mad at you, Jay. Love you so much.”

Jared pulls off and grins from ear to ear, hugging Jensen and rolling around a bit. Jensen ends up on top, his cock hard against his stomach. He laughs and tickles Jared’s sides, ending up with an accidental kick in the shin.

“Oh my god.” Jared’s cheeks are red and his hair’s messy and Jensen’s so stupidly in love with him that he makes a noise, a mixture between a whimper and a squeal. “By the way, I love you too.”

X

Jensen feels sticky and disgusting (Probably a combination of dried come and sweat), but he can’t bring himself to care since Jared’s also sticky and disgusting, drooling against his shoulder. He idly cards his fingers through Jared’s hair, untangling the long strands.

“Jen...”

Jensen kisses his forehead, “Shh.”

Jared just nuzzles his nose against his cheek and basks in the delicious warmth radiating off of Jensen. It’s Sunday, they don’t have anywhere to be. They can take the day slow.

And maybe later they’ll go drink with Chad and the guys. Maybe.


End file.
